


The life in the Choi Household

by wytai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wytai/pseuds/wytai
Summary: To people of idol industry, he is S Coups the former leader of one of the most influential boy bands in the 00s but to his family, he is Choi Seungcheol, the loving husband of Dr. Choi-Yoon Jeonghan and father of Choi Chan who wants to be closer to his four year old son.Alternatively, the return of superman au no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro of the multi chapter fic that I was supposed to finish but wasn't able to because of time and creativity constraints. I wouldn't post this but I've grown attached to the AU. I hope you enjoy this snippet! 
> 
> (I hope to pick up from where I left in the near future!) 
> 
> warnings :: unbeta-ed and somewhat loose based only.

During the 00s, one of the most influential boybands in South Korea held their final stage before disbanding. They were called CHECK IN, consisting of four members, and their fans were called Wanderers.    
  
"For our final stage, thank you for everyone that supported us until the end. We will always love you even if this is the end for CHECK IN. However, this will not be the end for most of you as we will still be the same people that you loved and supported throughout the years. Once a family, always a family." Said the leader, who was holding back his tears as he gazed at the sea of fans screaming their names, saddened at the news of their disbandment. He and the other members bowed deeply before them in gratitude, smiling even though it was the end for them. Before they go, however, they did their final introduction as a band.    
  
"I'm S Coups."    
"I'm Vernon."   
"I'm Wonwoo."    
"I'm Mingyu."    
"And we are CHECK IN!"    
  
As soon as they said the final word, fireworks erupted from the stage and the chanting grew louder as they exited the stage.    
  
Despite disbanding, the members still remained in touch and occasionally hold small reunions despite the hectic schedule of their respective careers. Even if CHECK IN era ended and newcomers came in to introduce new music styles to the idol industry, no one will ever forget the history that was made by one of the most influential boybands of 00s.     
  
**PRESENT DAY**     
  
December 20XX, an office in Seoul   
  
Employees were engrossed in their work as the quiet room were filled with soft noises of keyboard typing and rustling of papers. There were occasional murmurs heard in the room but for most of the time, it was relatively quiet. The camera focused on the particular employee that had his own large workspace away from the rest of his coworkers, piles of finished paperwork laid neatly on the right side of his desk. Seemingly not to mind the camera, he continues to work hard, his large round glasses and somewhat disastrous black hair framed his youthful face nicely. He was the new Superman for this episode; the man known to many as S Coups but to his colleagues, he is known to be Choi Seungcheol.   
  
  
  
  
"Hello, I'm Chan's father, Choi Seungcheol." He introduced himself to the camera, smiling.     
  
"For me, Chan is the type of kid that would greet everyone on the street politely and ask them to have a good day. Sometimes he would keep on greeting a person until they greet back. He is also energetic and smart, able to talk well and loves to socialize with people." Seungcheol told the camera, recalling fondly his rowdy but loving son, all those times he chased the child around the house just so he could get him to bath or refrain him from running around the house naked.    
  
"Do you think that it'll be easy to handle Chan without your husband helping you?" One of the staff asked. 

  
"No, I think I'm going to die." Seungcheol responded immediately. The crew laughed and so did he, mentally praying for the celestial beings to give him strength to handle the restless ball of energy that is his son.    
  


* * *

  
"Hello, I'm Yoon Jeonghan, Seungcheol's husband as well as Chan's other father." The blonde with angelic face and sweet voice introduced himself with a disarming smile, charming everyone straight away.    
  
"Since Seungcheol would always work late almost everyday aside from weekends, I get the task of taking care of our son because I get off work earlier than he does. Taking care of Chan is no easy feat; sometimes it will take you hours just to put him to sleep as he would love to hear stories or western music before he goes to bed. Chan is the type of child that you would love instantly; he's polite and nice to others, always greeting them and wishing for them to have a good time. Although sometimes he could be demanding and unreasonable, as most kids do, he means well. I hope that through this show, Cheol and Chan would get along better and be closer to each other." He said.    
  
"Can you tell us a memorable story about your family?" One of the staff asked.    
  
Jeonghan laughed softly before sharing one unforgettable memory, "when I was about to go to labor, Cheollie was still in the office working. I called him and told him that my water broke and I never heard a man sound so frightened in my entire life. I would have laughed and teased him if it weren't the fact that I was panicking. My best friend Joshua accompanied me to the hospital and stayed outside the labor room until Seungcheol gets into the hospital. When the baby was born and the nurses allowed to visitors to enter, I thought Seungcheol was mobbed by people as his clothes were completely rumpled and his hair was so disheveled that it looked like a birds’ nest. He was pale as a ghost, breaking out cold sweat and he looked like he's about to faint at any moment." He was already holding back his laughter at this point, a wide grin adorned his face. "You'd think that he went into labor instead of me!"    
  
"Hannie-yah, don't expose me!" Seungcheol's voice was heard from the distance and rambunctious laughter erupted from the people in the room. Jeonghan could imagine his husband's pouting face and he just shook his head fondly.    
  
"Sorry Cheollie~ it had to be done." Jeonghan teased his husband, laughing. 

“They’ll probably edit this out anyway so it’s all good.” Seungcheol said, smug. 

“Please don’t edit it out. Let the whole world see.” Jeonghan fake whispered conspiratorially. 

“I heard that!” Seungcheol yelled and once again, merry laughter filled the studio. 

(We hope you look forward to our newest Superman! - STAFF) 


	2. Special Chapter : Introducing Choi Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me again! I decided to put up a special chapter for this fanfic because finals is over and i'm anxiously waiting for my report card aaahhhh wish me luck guys! 
> 
> also, i hope you enjoy this small chapter hehehe~
> 
> warnings : unbeta-ed

A small child, no older than four entered the set and was immediately led to sit down on one of the tall chairs in front of the camera. He was helped by one of the staff to sit on the high chairs, before motioning the camera to film in the count of three.

“Hello~” The child greeted the camera, smiling toothily as he fidgets in his seat. He is the new face of the show, the son of CHECK IN’s former leader Choi Seungcheol and Dr. Yoon Jeonghan. 

“Hello.” The interviewer said kindly to the child after waiting for the signal, “what’s your name?”

“My name is Choi Jung Chan.” The child said with practiced ease, smiling as he did so. He unknowingly swoon the hearts of the staff for being so adorable. 

“Hello Chan.” The interviewer said, “how old are you?”

“I’m… four!” Chan said rather proudly, showing his small four fingers up in his left hand.

“Wow you’re four years old! That’s great!” The interviewer exclaimed, “Now that you’re four, do you know the name of your Papa?” The child nodded vigorously. 

“Choi Seungcheol~” Chan replied, trying to get off his seat to come closer to the interviewer but gave up halfway. 

“Do you like your Papa?” The producer asked. 

“No.” Chan replied, giggling.

“Really?” The interviewer gasped. It was certainly an answer the interviewer didn't expect, throwing him a little off-guard. Chan nodded his head. “How about your Dad? What’s his name?” 

“Yoon Jeonghan.” Chan mumbled, coming closer to the edge chair he sat on. He was on the verge of falling and the staffs off-camera were on stand by to catch him, in case Chan would fall from the chair to avoid future injury. 

“What?” The interviewer asked once again, not catching the name properly. 

“Cheonsa!” Chan replied. “Cheon-sa.” 

“Angel?” The interviewer asked once again, perplexed at the child's answer but he still rolled with it, however. 

“Yes! I love him _thiiiiis_ much!” Chan exclaimed, stretching his tiny arms as wide as he could to demonstrate how overflowing his love was for his Dad while for his Papa…. He doesn’t.

Watching from the sidelines, Jeonghan held back a snicker. If this segment airs and Seungcheol would be watching it…It’s safe to assume that the older will sulk and pout for the rest of day, grumbling on how Chan loves Jeonghan more than him even if he’s the other half that made him. The thought alone is enough to make Jeonghan smile and laugh silently, both at his adorable child and spouse. For Seungcheol’s sake, he hopes that the two would get along well whilst the show is ongoing. 

  
_ ‘Good luck Seungcheol-ah.’ _ Jeonghan mentally cheers for his husband as his child ran straight towards him after the filming of the segment ended, demanding to be carried and peppered him with kisses when he did so. 


End file.
